The present inventive subject matter relates generally to the art of cyber-physical component and/or system modeling. Particular but not exclusive relevance is found in connection with object-oriented and/or other like modeling computer languages, e.g., such as Modelica, etc. The present specification accordingly makes specific reference thereto at times. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications and/or environments.
In general, the availability of models of correct behavior is beneficial to successful model-based approaches for diagnosis, repair, reconfiguration, etc. For many diagnostic algorithms, the behavioral models are expressed in First-Order Predicate Calculus (FOPC) or one of its equivalents. Often, such models can be difficult to obtain from system designers. Modelica is one suitable modeling language for Cyber-Physical systems. The open source MSL includes models of approximately 1280 components in domains including electronics, mechanics and fluids. Generally, the MSL describes correct component behavior, not faulty behavior. Nevertheless, the knowledge of fault modes can greatly improve diagnostic precision.
In general, a new and/or improved method, apparatus and/or system is disclosed which aids in extending correct behavioral models to include fault modes and in fault mode analysis of components and/or systems in simulated model environments, including, e.g., FMEA and FMECA and diagnostic fault tree generation.